When In Rome
by MikkiANNE
Summary: Sarah arrived in her apartment after her first day at work. He was there. That same night, however, was a different story. Involves glitter.


_A new one-shot for you guys. This is totally new for me; it's my first "grown-up" story. I thought I'd give it a shot of writing something more mature, but something that I was still comfortable with. I honestly cannot write love scenes… not that I've tried or anything._

_I tried to make it funny. If it's not funny, you can critique me as many times as you like. _

_This one-shot has no relevance to the movie _When In Rome_._

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. Nothing.

* * *

She knew as soon as she stepped through her doorway that _he _was close by. It wasn't something in the air that made her know he was there, but a feeling that passes through her body every time she feels him near.

He's been visiting her every few weeks since she moved into New York City. She didn't know why he comes and goes as he pleases, and she didn't even try to stop him.

The first time he appeared, five months ago in her apartment, she was in shock. She didn't yell, scream or order him to leave. She took a few moments to compose herself, and asked him why he was in her apartment. He told her that he wanted to 'check in' with his champion to make sure that they were doing alright. Considering that she defeated him eight years before, she believed him. But she had to ask herself one question; why eight years later?

After that, he came once every week. She didn't question him when he appeared in her kitchen, living room or bathroom at unexpected hours. She was getting quite used to him dropping in. It was nice having someone around to talk to as she lived alone, and was new in the city.

She placed her bag on the table next to the door, and removed her jacket and hung it up on its rack. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. She then made her way into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch with his head stuck in a book. She recognised it right away.

"Why are you reading that old thing?" she asked as she sat across from him.

"I found it on your bookshelf squashed between two text books," he replied, finally closing the red leather-bound book and placing it on the coffee table. "You really should be careful of where you put valuable items."

She snorted. "Yes, says the man who lives in an old and dirty castle with only goblins as companions."

He ignored her comment, and leant back into the couch. "How was your first day at work?"

She sighed. "Very tiring. I never knew that walking around a coffee shop would be so exhausting. Plus, I smell like coffee beans," she frowned.

He smirked as he leaned in to smell her. "You smell nice to me, like a nice caramel chocolate."

She rolled her eyes, and sipped her tea. He was a flirt, always has been since the day she met him.

"Have you got any plans for tonight?" he asked her. "Late night studying perhaps?"

She shook her head. "I haven't got classes 'till Monday."

He grinned. "Good," he said as he patted her knee and stood up.

Something was up. He was planning something.

"Jareth," she called out. She looked at him curiously. "What are you up to?"

"Well, since your free tonight, I thought we could go out somewhere so you can relax after a day of hard work," he answered, wiping something off his shirt.

She stared at him as if it was meeting him for the first time.

He pulled out a crystal and twirled it. "Be ready at eight-thirty, and wear something nice," he said as he faded out. The crystal fell to the ground. It didn't break, but just before it was impacted to hit the floor, it transformed into a pair of black stilettos.

How amusing. He always did have a sense of style.

_Four hours later…_

She was actually looking forward to her night with Jareth. She wondered what could be the events for tonight. By the time she had finished her tea that afternoon, she read a book, watched TV, washed the dishes and had an afternoon nap to help pass time. Two hours before she had to meet him, she had a shower and got dressed.

After ten minutes of debating with herself, she chose to wear her hair down. She chose a black dress to match with the stilettos; it was simple but very nice. She only applied a small amount of make-up, a little blush here and there, mascara and lip-stick.

She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that in ten minutes Jareth would appear in her lounge room to pick her up. Four hours sure did go quickly. She wondered where they would be going or what they were going to do. That was the thing about Jareth, you never know what you're going to expect from him.

Ten minutes seem to move much slower than Sarah anticipated. It seemed like time was not on her side tonight. She watched the second hand on the clock go around… tick-tock, tick-tock…

Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped out of her trance. She got up to answer it.

She had to laugh out loud at the current sight. There was the Goblin King standing at her door, carrying a bunch of flowers and wearing a black tux. His normally wild, blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He looked… very out of place, but still very handsome.

"Well, hello there. And who are you?" she asked, jokingly, and giggled.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he sarcastically replied. He offered the flowers to her, which she took. He looked at her up and down. "You look very beautiful… stunningly beautiful tonight."

She blushed, said thank-you, took the flowers and placed them on her kitchen table, which was terribly small and could probably fit about two dinner plates upon it. Jareth followed her in but went to stand in the middle of her living room.

"Why are we so formal? Are we going to a fancy place?" she asked as she came back into the room.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, come on. You know I don't like surprises," she moaned.

He then walked up close to her. "You sound like a fifteen-year old girl I used to know. She used to whine and complain when she couldn't get her own way. Perhaps you know her?"

Her brow furrowed. "Ok, you had your fun. Are we leaving?"

He cleared his throat and held out a hand that was _not_ gloved. Sarah took it, and then they disappeared in a flood of glitter.

Moments later, they appeared in a corridor. Sarah glared at him. "After tonight, you're coming back to my apartment to clean up that mess you just made."

Jareth just chuckled and led her down the corridor.

"Alright, when I say close your eyes, you must do so. So, no peeking what-so-ever. Understood?"

Sarah nodded.

About minute of silence passed until Jareth's voice broke it. "Now, close your eyes." She clamped them shut, anxious of what was coming. She held on Jareth for dear life as he led her down a flight of stairs.

Sarah knew instantly that they were outside, the cold air it hit her arms, but didn't cause her to shiver. Jareth pulled out of her grip and she still had her eyes closed.

He slid up behind her, her back instantly felt warm. "Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

She did as she was ordered to but opened her eyes slowly. She gasped. Right in front of her was the Trevi Fountain. It glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't breathe.

"Are… are we in Ro-Rome?" she stuttered. At his nod, she felt like she could faint. Rome was her absolute favourite place in the world. Her freshman year at college essay was about Italy and its heritage. "You are amazing," she said, breathless as she turned to face him but then frowned. "But… why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" He led her to a table set for two that was set up right beside a small concrete wall. Dinner plates with food on it and Champagne were placed on the table along with two candles.

"Jareth… what is all of this?" she asked as she sat down and he pushed her chair in.

He sat down. "It's just dinner, Sarah. You had a hard day at work, you need to relax. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'," he quoted, and smirked.

Sarah looked down at her plate. It looked delicious. "What are we eating?"

"Bruschetta pasta," he replied as he opened the Champagne bottle. "Champagne?" She nodded and he filled a glass for her.

"I still can't believe I'm in Rome," Sarah whispered after she took a bite of her pasta. She looked back to the fountain. It was so beautiful. She and Jareth were the only ones near the fountain. As she looked at Jareth, she suspected that he want to have privacy.

"How's Toby doing at school?" Jareth asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She took a sip of champagne before answering. "Great. He's at the top of his class. He's excelling in everything except for History. He's an attention span of a goldfish, and he says that history is boring. So it's no wonder why he is failing."

Jareth chuckled.

Dinner passed in conversation, and now it was time for dessert.

Their dirty plates and silver wear were now clean. On Sarah's plate was a strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream draped over the top and sliced strawberries on the side.

Sarah, again, was amazed. "My favourite dessert?" she looked up to him. "What are you up to?"

He smirked. "Nothing. Just eat it," he replied as he ate his dessert.

As soon as she took a bit, she was in love. It was the best cheesecake she had ever tasted. She closed her eyes to savour the taste.

After dessert was finished, Jareth took Sarah for a walk.

"Are you aware of the legend of throwing coins into the Trevi?" asked Jareth as the stopped in front of the fountain.

She turned to look at him. "No. I wasn't aware. I thought that tourists threw coins in there for luck."

"That's partly correct," he said, and then pulled something from the air. A penny appeared in his hand. He moved Sarah to face him with her back to the fountain. "Hold out your right hand." She did, and he placed the penny in her palm. "Legend has it that if you throw a penny with your right hand over your left shoulder, you will have luck," he paused. "Make a wish, Sarah," he spoke quietly into her ear.

She shivered as she felt his breath. He then moved back. She closed her eyes and lifted the penny to her lips, she gave it a small peck for luck, made her wish, and threw it over her left shoulder. When she opened her eyes, Jareth was standing in front of her again.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, softly, searching her eyes.

She stared at his lips, suddenly feeling the urge to touch them. "I'll let you know," she whispered, and then he pounced.

His lips sought hers. At first it was demanding, but after a few moments it turned into something more… meaningful. When she kissed back, she felt his hands go around her waist; before her hands had woven into his hair she took out the hair-tie that held it together.

His tongue swept over her lips, and she opened up to him. The first contact between their tongues, Sarah shivered, and pulled back. Jareth moved forward to place his forehead on hers.

"What was that?" she asked him, breathless. "I… feel weird."

His fingers traced her cheek, and then they moved down to her lips. "It's just the magic, Sarah. Embrace it."

The touch of his fingers upon her lips undid it for Sarah. She wanted more. He pulled her closer, and she felt the warmth from his chest. He intertwined his fingers through hers, and kissed her.

Nothing felt more wonderful than what she felt right now. How come he hadn't done this sooner? What made him wait so long? She'd always felt something with him ever since her voyage through his labyrinth… although she did try to ignore it.

He suddenly pulled away. She closed her eyes at the loss of his lips. "I suggest we should go somewhere more … cosy, hmm?" he whispered. She looked at him and saw the pull of his lips. She nodded, wrapped her arms around his waist, and felt the magic move her.

Once they arrived back in her apartment, he pressed his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him, and his tongue slipped in.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as they pulled away for air.

Sarah's eyes widened at his words. She grabbed his hands, and pulled him to a door. He had never set foot in her bedroom before, she was sure of it.

Jareth's brow narrowed. "Sarah, are you-"

She cut him off by placing her lips upon his. He groaned as she slithered up against him. "Yes," she eventually answered after she pulled away.

His lips pulled in the familiar way. "Oh, Sarah, precious, you are forgetting one thing… I have to clean up the mess that I made before we left," he said playfully as he pulled away over to the mess, however, he didn't get far as Sarah pulled him back.

She leaned up against the door, and her hand rested on the door-knob. "I think something can be sorted in the morning, don't you think?" After saying that, she realised how silly she sounded. But it didn't matter, she wanted this to happen.

He placed a hand on hers that was resting on the knob. "I guess something can be arranged," he replied huskily before he twisted the knob and kissed her as he pushed her through the door, closing the door in the process.

_The next day…_

She walked into the lounge room finding a bare-chested man holding a dust-pan and broom in his hands.

"I can't believe you were actually serious about this," he grumbled.

She chuckled, and walked up to him, and placed her hands on his chest. Her lips were now near his ear. "The sooner you clean it up, the sooner we can… _explore_ those unused guest rooms in your castle," she hissed, then pulled away as he groaned.

"Oh, you minx!"

Sarah just chuckled, and walked out of the room, swaying her hips as she left.

_The End. _


End file.
